Not What I Expected
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Everyone has an origin story, but not all of them get to tell it while underneath a menacing monster. I didn't know if I would survive so telling my story of how I got here to anyone listening is how my legacy will remain intact, if I still have one. Is anyone there?
1. First Meeting

**Author's Note -** This is a prequel to my story **"Three's A Crowd"**. It's how character Andromeda was recruited into Weapon X and met Wolverine, Sabretooth and Wade Wilson who would later be Deadpool.

_Legal Stuff - I own nothing from the Marvel universe, I only lay claim to my OC._

**Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!**

* * *

It's truly astonishing the situations people tend to get themselves into. Unusual and sticky, wonderful and life-changing, scary and thrilling or possibly life ending. I seemed to have found myself in one of the life ending and scary situations now. How can I be so calm? My mind might be, but my 20 year old exterior is terrified of the huge beast leering down on top of me as I whimper for my life, hoping the rest of my team gets back soon. How did this happen? It wasn't an accident, no; Victor had his orders and is enjoying them immensely. This is my punishment. Though I'm getting ahead of myself, you need to know how I got here before I was cowering under Creed, who I am? My name is Andromeda Sorin and I'm a mutant.

A telepath to be exact, hence why my mind is so calm or maybe it's because I'm British; sorry, gallows humor, had to be done. I was 17 when I first met Major William Stryker and Victor Creed. I was in a library doing something I loved, pretending to read while listening to everyone around me. I saw the Major and Creed walking toward me. It was hard to ignore Creed; he was at least 6'10 with enormous hands and feet. He smiled at me and four shiny and sharp canines met my eyes as he licked his lips. The Major was almost forgettable, but what was odd and caught my attention, I couldn't hear their thoughts and I was trying.

There was nothing, just emptiness, a black void when I tried to read them and it was if they knew I was trying. As they advanced forward their grins, especially the Major's, got bigger. This had never happened before! I'm a very strong and gifted telepath. I say that not to brag but to illustrate my frustration. On a good day I can hear the thoughts of everyone for miles around. Granted it gets a tad buzzy, however if I concentrate I can pick out a single person or transfer all the thoughts I hear to someone. So not being able to hear these two bothered me. The beast was clearly a mutant; all you had to do was look at him. The other was just a man; he was military from the look of him.

Stryker stopped just short of me and extended his hand while Creed stayed behind him just eyeing every inch of me. I looked past the man and took a look at the beast sizing me up like an hors d'oeuvre realizing he must do that to all the females he comes into contact with and I shivered a bit. I averted my eyes back to the man still holding out his hand.

"Major William Stryker," he said, almost as if I was supposed to know him.

I took his hand hesitantly shaking it rather carefully, "I'm…"

"Andromeda Sorin, yes I know. We've been watching you for quite some time," he said beaming like a proud father taking a seat beside me. As he did there was a direct line of sight between myself and the beast. "Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you, he's just here as insurance. Aren't you Victor?"

It had a name and it was a classic name too, Victor, not Butch or Killer or Spot, like I was expecting. He smirked at me as I turned to him for a brief moment and nodded. I turned back to Stryker, "I'm sorry, you've been watching me?"

He smiled at me, it was kind but there was something alarming behind his eyes and I really should have listened to my instincts back then. Damn it all Andromeda! That's jumping ahead a bit though. "Yes," he said, still had that tone of 'you should know all this' but he explained. "The group I represent monitors mutant activity and we offer a place in our organization for the strongest, most powerful and those that show the most potential. The other leaders and I feel you have tremendous strength and potential and an opportunity to use that for a bigger purpose if you choose to join us."

I looked at the Major quizzically and then cast my eyes to Victor, "What kind of opportunity?"

Then the beast spoke for the first time, "She's a waste of our time, can't even break through the block. Pathetic frail," his voice was gruff, like steel on gravel. He glared at me and almost spit the last word at me.

Frail, interesting and a block, of course; I tuned out everything else but Victor and William. Didn't take a lot of effort once I had all other distractions tuned out and I dropped the mutant and man to their knees.

"Pathetic? Frail? How so Mr. Creed? I'm not the one howling in pain because I'm getting my mind's insides played with am I? Now, now let's not call more attention to ourselves shall we? That's quite a racket you are making Victor." I stopped my assault on both of them just waiting for them to get sorted and the ringing in their ears to stop. Creed was growling at me once he had his senses back but I just smiled at him and calmly stated, "You were saying?" I turned to the Major, "About this team, mercenaries, I'm intrigued. Tell me Major, how would a telepath and more importantly a teenage girl fit in with your team? And can you assure my safety? It looks as though Victor is chomping at the bit to rip me apart from the inside."

He smiled like I was already on the team, "You would be like a keystone, going in after we have infiltrated our targets to pull out the truth if they are being less than cooperative. As for your safety, once you are part of Weapon X no one on the team will harm you in any way. If they try they will be punished, severely." He turned to Creed looking him dead in the eye, "Isn't that right Victor?" Creed stopped his growling and dropped his eyes from me to the floor and nodded. The Major turned back to me, "Now Miss Sorin, what is your answer?"


	2. The Lights Faded

I accepted the offer, it was intriguing the leader or representative of a group of mercenaries wanted me to be part of their team. I know now that I should have been more cautious, hindsight of course, however it did make for some exciting adventures, made me stronger, sharpened my skills and made me a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention the incredibly handsome perk that I met when I landed in Canada.

I remember being extremely exhausted once the plane landed on the military base. I stayed awake the entire 8 hour flight to Canada, I didn't trust Victor even if the Major had said he would be punished, I never wanted it to get that far. I kept my eyes on him and he in turn kept his eyes on me. His unspoken threats rattled me but I didn't let it show on the surface. He could do the most amazing thing; his beast like claws could actually grow when he wanted them to. I was truly fascinated by it, I had never met other mutants before, and it was a shame that I had met Victor first.

The cargo plane landed and the white flurries swept the windows and blanketed the landscape of the base. I shivered and became apprehensive, what if the others were like Creed. I could shield myself from him, but from several like him, my thoughts paused as my eyes traveled to him.

His smile was a mile wide as he looked at me, "What's wrong frail? Can't handle it?" He leaned forward and sniffed me before standing, "You smell sweet enough to eat," he whispered threateningly as he walked away from me.

"Miss Sorin," the Major called, "Are you ready?"

I caught my breath, swallowed hard and nodded as I shakily walked to Stryker. There was no turning back now; I was stuck here for better or worse. God help me for what the worse was. The Major handed me a jacket as he walked me into the hangar where we were met by four more people. One was gruff looking but not as bestial as Victor, a man with blonde hair strapped with more than a few pistols who was obviously not happy I was there. Then there was an incredibly handsome and juvenile man with brown hair and a gigantic smile about to pounce on me with a million questions with two katana swords secured to his back. Joining the mercenaries was a smaller man with glasses and a lab coat with a look on his face that I couldn't read, but something told me I shouldn't be comfortable around him.

Stryker had asked me not to use my telepathy when we got to the base and I was too tired to try. With all the thoughts I was facing I would have been overwhelmed and vulnerable. It wasn't a chance I was willing to take at the moment, once I got some rest I'd be more on my guard about my new surroundings and new teammates. I stood there being examined as I shivered in the cold hangar; my eyes furiously darted from each man as all eyes drilled into me. I caught sight of Creed standing in the corner almost casually and gleefully grinning from ear to ear waiting for me to tap out and go home. I moved my gaze to the man with the swords and the charming smile.

He locked his brown eyes with mine and closed the gap between us, "So this is the mind reader?"

I looked up at him and couldn't tell if he was impressed or not, "The correct term is telepath Mr.?"

He chuckled a bit, "Wade Wilson, no mister at all, ever. You are?"

The first real smile appeared on my face, "Andromeda Sorin," I tucked a few stray strands of hair behind my ear as I looked away from his intense eyes.

"Ah, a Dom, I'm not good at taking orders but I'll give being a sub a try," he winked at me and I'm sure I turned 50 shades of red.

* * *

I felt Creed sink his teeth into my shoulder and I was wrenched into the present by sharp and intense pain and the feeling of blood running down my arm. I stared into the black eyes of Victor and I didn't remember how to move or breathe. That black void was all I could understand, that was all that surrounded me. I heard the beast chuckle over me with a sick and twisted grin on his face as he leered at me.

He leaned in close and inhaled my breath, tears and blood, "Isn't this what you want? I can smell it on you, frail," his voice was a husky and dark whisper.

I felt fear flood my body as I started to shake uncontrollably. I knew that if I gave up I'd be nothing but another conquest for Creed. He had my arms pinned but not my legs, I willed my frightened limbs to kick with all their might. I hit Victor square in the solar plexus as hard as I could. My hit must have stunned him as he let out a cry of pain and his gripped loosened enough that I wiggled out of it. I crawled as fast as I could trying to force my feet under me and out of the training room. I wasn't quick enough. Creed recovered and all he had to do was take a step to overtake me again.

The beast elongated his claws and sunk them into my back raking them down the length of my spine, ripping into my skin. I let out high pitched scream that echoed throughout the base as he dragged me back to the middle of the room. He flipped me over as blood poured out of my wounds and pooled underneath me, I was done for.

"Wade help me please," I thought as strongly as I could and as far as I could hoping it would reach anyone in time.

Creed chuckled darkly again, "You've got one of the prettiest screams I ever heard frail," he showed his teeth to me. He leaned down to my ear as he whispered to me, "Do it again."

An idea hit me. It was crazy and stupid and I would have to do it now if I wanted to survive or if I wanted a chance at survival. I opened my mouth and sang a loud high C. The piercing note went straight into his sensitive ear. Victor howled in pain as he covered his ears and rolled of me. I struggled to reach the training room door before he could recover. He was still howling in pain, I didn't know his ears were that sensitive, I'll keep that in mind. I kept crawling toward the door but I felt so weak and my vision started to blur. I blinked and after a long moment I opened my eyes and Kestrel had ahold of me and was porting me to the infirmary.


	3. Recovery

**Author's Note -** Thanks to all my readers, I appreciate all of you I really do! Just a few notes about this chapter, Wolverine was known as James Howlett before he took the name Logan, during his time at Weapon X that was his name. I'm using that, just didn't want to confuse anyone :-)

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Patrick -** Thank you for loving Andy so much! I'm glad you like what I've done so far and I hope you like where I'm gonna go.

**Katie -** Thank for reading and wanting chapter 3! I'm so happy you liked it!

So that's all from me, please enjoy, read and review, I would love to know your thoughts! :-)

* * *

I floated in and out of consciousness the next couple of days. Massive blood loss will do that to a person. The times I could focus my eyes Wade was by my side or pacing or punching the solid steel wall blaming himself that he left me alone, "the one time I left her alone". I couldn't tell him that he was wrong, I couldn't tell him anything at all. The tube in my throat prevented my speech and my mind was still recovering from the brutality, not that it would have mattered, Wade was different. Special, infuriating, but special he had resistance to telepathy. All I could do was helplessly look at the man I love blame himself for my near death experience in short spurts that my eyes would allow me to see.

Sedatives and pain meds kept pumping through my veins and kept me under most of the time. It was those times I was alert enough to hear that things were very interesting. When Wade wasn't by my side, James was. He felt personally responsible for Victor's behavior, he felt guilty any time Creed stepped over the line with anyone. I never understood that, why he always took the blame for Victor's actions. I understood they were family; however family like that needed to be put down not apologized for. I guess I don't have a place to say, I'm only child and orphaned on top of it all.

James was apologizing for Victor for the thousandth time when I heard Wade interrupt him, "I think I found a way."

"You need to be sure Wilson," Howlett told him, the soft growl in his voice I used to find harsh but now so comforting. "She's been through enough and so have I. If we get caught we're dead."

I could almost hear the look on Wade's face, "Jimmy, come on, have some faith. I'd put you in danger, but not Dom," he paused when he said my name. It came out softer than the rest of the sentence. I'm sure he was looking at my battered body. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'll do some more checking with Johnny tonight and we'll meet up at the place to talk about it."

A light chuckle came from James, "Ok Wilson, you wanna take over bub?"

"Thought you'd never ask," his voice was gleeful as he took the seat next to me.

I felt his calloused hand interlock with mine and the stubble of his cheek gently scrape against mine as he kissed me. My heart monitor started to beep slightly faster.

"You're gonna kill her," James said from the doorway.

"Nah," Wade turned, "She's got you pumping through her veins now nothing can kill her, not even Creed." He turned back to me and whispered, "Just don't start to look like him; I love you but not that much."

"Whatever, bub," James scoffed and stomped out of the room.

I could feel the heat of his face close to mine, I could feel his warm and comforting skin on my chest as he snuggled next to me. I opened my eyes slightly to see him. He looked at me and his rich brown eyes caught mine, "Hey there beautiful," he whispered. Wade brought his hands up to hold my face as he lightly kissed my lips.

The tube had been removed from my throat earlier that week as my left lung had been re-expanded and I was breathing on my own. I opened my mouth to speak for the first time in I don't remember how long; "H-h-h-h…" the words didn't want to form, I could only make slight noises.

"It's been a few weeks," he said raising the back of my bed to a sitting position before taking a seat in the chair next to my bed. "You took a turn for the worse, thought we lost you." Wilson looked away from me and for the first time in the three years I knew him I saw actual emotion from him. His head cast down slightly and a tear rolled down his cheek. He sniffed rubbing his face as he turned back to me, "Jimmy gave you a blood transfusion healed you pretty quickly."

I looked at Wade as I touched my right shoulder where Victor had bit me, there was still a bit of an indent where his teeth were. I'm sure my back looked worse. "C-c-c-cree-ee…"

Wade cut me off, his brow furrowed and his voice was filled with anger, "He's still here." I looked at him and got scared. "Dom, baby, he won't hurt you again. Jimmy and I have been watching you nonstop. And the Major's got him locked up somewhere, even though we all know who ordered the attack." He looked around and leaned closer to me, "We're gonna get you and Howlett out of here soon."

"W-w-wha-a-at," shock rolled through my body as I registered what he was saying to me. We were leaving? How? We were in the middle of nowhere and without a plane; sure James could survive but me?! I'd die within 2 days. I looked at Wade my eyes swimming with confusion.

"Man I wish I could hear what was going on in that pretty head of yours it would make this so much easier." A sly smile crept onto his face as he leaned closer to me. "Maybe I should distract myself a bit."

I had no time to protest as his lips were on mine within seconds and I melted. Then all the thoughts of the mysterious Wade Wilson came pouring in, I could hear everything in his head, or so I thought. A plan of escape for James and myself, steal a truck head into the closest town and then steal another vehicle and get as far away from Weapon X as possible.

"You're not coming," I thought to him as the realization hit me like a tidal wave and pushed him off me.

He looked at me with this wounded and grim expression slowly shaking his head, "Andy, there's something I need to tell you."


	4. Danger From The Inside

**Author's Note -** Andy's taken over everything, I have a feeling I'll need to finish this story before anything else gets finished. Sorry to those reading my other in the works projects that have been waiting awhile. Of course, all that could change, who knows what the muse will bring. Here's hoping I will get other things done :-)

A bit about the geography - I did a Google maps search for towns in Alberta because as far as my research has turned up (comics, movies, Wikipedia) the Weapon X facility isn't really located anywhere that's mentioned except in the movies, Alkali Lake, which was shot in Alberta. So I tired my best, not being in Canada and not knowing the lay of the land at all, to get it mostly correct.

_**Shout Outs:**_

**feral-kuga -** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was extremely happy when I got the notification, I hope you continue to enjoy the story :-)

l**adymoonscar -** Ah! You are awesome! So happy you are loving it so far! :-) Please continue to love it.

**Ladyabsinthe91 -** Thank you for adding following, I hope you continue to enjoy this as well :-)

**Katie -** Thank you for reading so quickly and loving chapter 3 (5 stars ;-)), love it! Hope you like chapter 4!

**Patrick -** So now you have two chapters to read...

_**As always please enjoy, read and review, I would love to know what you think! Thank you!**_

* * *

I heard the word cancer and the room started to spin and pain started to creep up in my chest. I couldn't breathe and my vision blurred, Wade's handsome face was gone in a haze of tears and agony. The machines I was hooked up to started to beep rapidly and an alarm sounded. Soon the room flooded with white coats making such a buzzing of noise I couldn't focus on anything. I'm sure they pushed Wilson out of the room as they clamored to get to me. It didn't matter anymore. I was a goner, done for, terminal. My heart was shattered, Wade Wilson was dying and there was nothing, no clever words, no trick of the mind that I could do to stop it.

The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me and the monitors stopped their alarms. My tears wouldn't stop, which was inexplicable to them so they upped my dosage of pain meds. As I lay there in a drug induced haze I had one thing on my dulled mind. Wade Winston Wilson. How could I not have known? Seen the signs, he was in the infirmary quite often, but he always assured me it was routine. How could I have been so stupid? Such a love sick idiot, to trust him and not my instincts! Why didn't James tell me, I'm sure he knew? He knows everything that goes on around here!

As angry as I was at myself and at Wade and even at James, my sadness outweighed it all. The question then became, how do I leave him? I surely cannot stay here with the Major and Creed, not after this incident. Not after what happened a year and a half ago.

* * *

I had finally gotten the upper hand with James about to take him down when Wade came out of nowhere and tackled me from my left. I kicked him off of me fast enough to jump off the floor and sweep the legs out from underneath Howlett. I heard Wilson's signature laugh and turned to see a sai being launched at my body. I saw a hand reach out for it and grab it right before it hit my midsection.

"You gotta funny way of showin' affection bub," James growled at Wade as he white knuckled the weapon.

Wade laughed, "Come on Jimmy, Dom would have moved in time," he winked at me.

Howlett helped me up and I discretely took the sai from him, "I'm a telepath Wade, not an acrobat," I launched the weapon at him. He caught it easily and grinned from ear to ear.

"You sure know how to turn a guy on."

"Enough," a voice came from the training room door. We all turned to see Major Stryker with Professor Thornton. Their eyes landed on me and I immediately felt uneasy. I had been under orders not to use my telepathy on the senior members of staff. And I did what I was ordered to do, that however did not stop my skin from crawling whenever Professor Thornton walked into the room. The way he eyed me and spoke to me almost made me long for Victor Creed.

Thornton was as tall as James but a hollow-cheeked gaunt man with mirrored spectacles and thinning hair. His expensive suit hung off of him and the oversized lab coat he wore just made him seem smaller. He approached me almost like a predator, "We'd like to test your range again." His voice was smooth but slimy. I had to stop myself from shivering when he talked to me. He put his cold hands on my shoulders and smiled, after I joined Weapon X it was like I was the pet project of the Professor and the Major. He looked at me, the light reflected perfectly in the mirror and I couldn't see his eyes which made me edgy. Thornton then looked to Wade and James, "If you are up to the task Andromeda."

I nodded, "Yes, sir." I casually broke free from his grasp and gave a look to Wade and James. They nodded; I had told them both in confidence to never leave me alone with the Major and Thornton. I didn't trust them. I wiped my brow and down some water before preparing myself to find whoever was far away this time. I looked to the Major, "So who am I finding today, Wraith, Chris?"

"Victor," he said with a grin.

I felt all the air escape from my lungs as I stared at the Major. Creed was hard to read. Not resistant like Wade, but hard. It was something in the mutant healing factor of his that made his mind different. I could get a glimpse then it was gone. James was different, not sure why, but he was easier, much easier to read. I tried to regain all my lost oxygen and focus on the lascivious beast.

I closed my eyes, evened out my breathing and concentrated my thoughts on nothing but Victor Creed. It took me a few moments but I found him, his trail. Running through the woods, into a town and he stopped. I read the faint memory, "Hardisty…" The team normally kept to small towns and cities when testing my range, it was better that way, just in case I couldn't hold onto just them for a long period of time, less damage to me. The next town, "Sedgewick…you're running far today Mr. Creed."

"Concentrate Andromeda," the Major said quietly but sternly.

I refocused, but why was Victor running so far, it had me curious. The next town, "Killam…" and finally he stopped at "Daysland."

"Excellent work, now find where he is," the Professor told me.

I closed my eyes, as if finding Victor Creed wasn't a feat in itself. I blew out a long breath as I caught up to him again. He stayed mostly in the wooded areas. "Hello Victor." I heard him growl and then run. He lost me but I caught up to him again, "One more time." His frustration was seeping through as he shook me off yet again. And again I found him; it was as if he wanted me to find him, "Are you trying to get caught?"

"That's my girl," Wade whispered.

Creed's slippery mind lost me again but only for a few moments before I caught up to him again, he was at the edge of town. "Again," I teased him. I'd probably pay for in next sparring session but it was worth it. He sped off again to the furthest point of Daysland, almost out of the county. "He's in a bar." I opened my eyes as the connection just went black. I was tired, Creed's mind was certainly exhausting, and I was panting and perspiring, like I was the one that had been running.

"You can find him again," Stryker pushed me on.

I looked at him shaking my head, I was done in, "Major, forgive the impropriety but we've done this several times today and I'm exhausted. If I try anymore I'll be rubbish tomorrow."

"Nonsense, now find Victor. He's trying to give you the slip but you can do it."

I sighed but did what I was told, "Yes Major." I threw a look at Wade and James; they nodded as I tried to find Victor all the way in Daysland in a bar on the outskirts of town. I found him, "He just ordered a bottle of whiskey and oh…"

"Yes," the Professor prodded.

I turned and I was blushing from head to toe, "I'm not sure it's entirely appropriate." I turned to James, "Has he always been like that?" I wrinkled my nose at the now flood of thoughts that would make Larry Flynt blush.

"Sorry kid," was all Howlett could say.

"Excellent work," the Major told me, "You can retire now."

Wade put an arm around me, "So Dom can you read my mind?" he put his head against mine.

I pushed him away, "Why, you're just gonna do what I tell you anyway Sub." I smiled at him as I pulled him back kissing him lightly. I walked to the door and felt a spike in my head, an echoing of thousands of voices. I rubbed my forehead and stopped walking.

Wade stopped behind me, "Hey, Andy you ok?"

I shook it off, "Yeah, just a spike, nothing serious I don't think." I smiled but it quickly faded as a tidal wave of thoughts fell upon me out of nowhere. I screamed as I fell to the floor. Wade picked me up, he and James dashed me to the infirmary. All my senses were on fire, touch, sight, smell, taste, hearing and my telepathy was the worst of it. The voices in my head, the thousands upon thousands of them clamoring on top of each other begging to be heard; I had no idea where they all came from. The base was secluded enough that I had to seek out thoughts. There were maybe twenty-five other people plus the team of ten which I could block out. This was an attack. From who? Who would have known I was vulnerable to this after trying to find Victor, weak in need of rest? All I could do was scream out loud until they all subsided.

The loud chattering slowly ebbed out of my head and I was now softly whimpering. The doctors gave me something to sleep and it worked but I was still awake in my head. I had to figure out who would attack me like this and why. I could still hear one voice after all the others faded. It was a man's voice, calm and almost serene. I was drawn to it.

"There is no need to be frightened Andromeda, I will not harm you."

"Who are you," I questioned.

"My name is Charles Xavier; I would like to help you."


	5. In The Darkness

**Author's Note -** I think this will be the last flash back, at least for a while, I think from this point I'm going to work in Andy's present.

_**Shout Out's - **_

**cowg9997 -** Thank you for following! I greatly appreciate it, so glad you're liking it!

**Katie -** Happy you're still enjoying it too :-)

**As always, enjoy, read and review, thank you!**

* * *

For the first time in weeks I was alone. No doctors, no James, no Wade, no one. Just me and my thoughts to occupy space and time and I cried. I cried a lot. I was to be released from the infirmary in a few days and according to the "plan" we were escaping a few days after that. I honestly didn't even know if this plan was going to work or if I even wanted to leave Wade. I couldn't decide what was the better worst case scenario, leave and know he's at the base being experimented on or stay, know he's being experimented on and possibly die. It didn't matter which one I chose, Wade ended up being dead in both of them.

I started to cry again, this was mainly why I was alone; no one could handle the constant crying. I think I might have done it on purpose. Knowing James would be uncomfortable and Wade wouldn't know how to comfort me and my doctors, well there is no medical cure for a broken heart. I tried to think of my options outside of Weapon X and I had a few. I had been approached by Xavier and I liked what he had to say. It might be an opportunity for me to do some good instead of hurting people. There was also SHIELD; they did their fair share of pitching too.

* * *

The plane ride was routine, James was almost green, Victor and Wade were threatening each other and Wraith and I were testing each other's music trivia and Nord was sitting just observing and glaring. The Major stomped into the passenger area to give us our assignments.

"Victor, James, you're on point anything heavy take out quickly and silently. Wade, Nord you're with me. Wraith and Andy I'll radio when you're needed."

"Yes, sir," we said in unison.

I had gotten better at taking orders in the two years I had been with the program. The plane landed in some foreign country, I traveled so much in such a short amount of time I hardly paid attention to where I was when I wasn't on the base. Victor and James took off first, the clatter of metal could be heard but after a while there was just silence. The Major, Wade and Chris left next but not without Wilson kissing me. It wasn't a secret we were a couple and it wasn't a secret the brass at Weapon X didn't like it. Wraith and I waited for the call.

I looked at the man in the cowboy hat and flashed a smirk at him, "You ever get tired of teleporting?"

He chuckled, "You ever get tired of being beautiful?"

I pushed him playfully but blushed. John was one of the nicest people I had ever met, kind of a mix between Wade and James. Didn't really fit the mercenary profile, but then again neither did I. We sat and waited, John and I did that a lot. When I wasn't with Howlett or Wade I was with John. None of them wanted me to be alone while I was on base or during missions a precaution from Victor and the professor. I was quite the commodity, one to be experimented on and played with like a chew toy.

"Wraith, bring her," Creed growled over the speaker.

John flashed his signature grin at me, "Time to go sweetness."

He grabbed my waist and held me tight to his chest. I felt my skin start to quiver and shake apart as he teleported us into the building. I could feel myself move through the air and the wind and then the building move through me, steel, concrete, rebar, glass. I never got over how amazing this sensation was. Then when we reached our destination all my bits and pieces, even the tiniest ones were put exactly in the right order. The only side effect was a wicked headache and some nausea. I gripped John's shirt tight and had my eyes shut tighter as we landed trying to keep my rations down and my head from spinning off. As I held onto John I heard a voice, a very strong and forceful voice above all the fighting and gunfire.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! THEY HAVE A HOSTAGE!"

Wraith spun me around like a captive, pinning my arms behind me, "Play along," he whispered.

I opened my eyes to see what was happening, Wade was holding off an entire team of SHIELD agents that had the Major and Nord pinned. I assumed Creed and James were outside waiting to be let in or in the midst of their own fight. Tears stung my eyes from the pain in my head and all the thoughts in the room came flooding in on me.

I played along like John said to, "Agent Coulson," I cried in pain and the man that had called the cease fire turned. I looked at him with pained, tear filled eyes "You have to leave. These men are ruthless; they will kill everyone to get what they want."

The unconventional handsome agent looked at me and I was put at ease, "I know and we're here to stop that from happening. How did you know my name?"

"I'm a telepath," I cried as John pulled me into him again. "They kidnapped me and force me to read the minds of others to get what they want."

Coulson eyed me and tossed a look to a man with bow and arrow. I followed his gaze and met the archer's eyes. The two nodded at each other and then the archer took aim at me and fired. Wade moved like lightning and sliced the arrow in two before it hit me.

"Hey, Robin Hood; fire an arrow at her again it won't be the only thing in pieces."

"Wanna try it mouth?" the archer turned on Wade.

"Andromeda!" the Major shouted.

I focused on all the agents but Coulson and knocked them out. I swooned into John's arms still weak from the teleporting, barely able to move but awake.

Coulson looked around the room now surrounded by mercenaries. He walked up to me very calmly, "If you ever get tired of working for the bad guys, call me." He handed me a card before pulling out a radio, "We need a pick-up we have hostiles."

"John get her out of here," the Major ordered as helicopters sounded outside.

I blacked out during the port to the plane and woke up on the base the next day with Coulson's card still with me. John had kept it for me and told Stryker that it was lost in the port. I was thankful as I was starting to see a need for a way out.

* * *

I had reached out to Agent Coulson a few times before Xavier contacted me. It was like he knew I didn't want to be at Weapon X. I sighed; I still didn't know where to go when I got busted out. I couldn't fathom up anymore tears, it was pointless. No matter how hard I cried, Wade was still dying and I was still going to be on my own.

The words struck a chord, on my own, I finally understood what Eponine was singing about. A love you felt so deeply but lost so quickly. Before I knew I was singing I had started. I always loved that ballad; my mother had sung it to me when I was a child, before she died. I felt better filling my lungs with words I finally understood and could relate to. I had reached the high point of the song when I heard shuffling outside my door and I stopped.

"Hello," I ventured, thinking it was James or Wade coming to check on me. The door opened and to say I was scared would be an understatement as there in the entryway was Victor Creed.


End file.
